Random Promts: One Piece
by MissJenca
Summary: In an attempt to start writing more, I plan on uploading small things for myself on a continual basis. If anyone uses these, please let me read them.
1. Promt 1: DW crossover

It started with dreams.

They weren't terrible, and honestly they more amusing than anything. Robin had been writing them down as Luffy poured them forth, and one could have almost confused the boy with Usopp when he did. They seemed such simple little things, and even the interest of them not being the usual fare as far as Luffy was concerned (meat, adventure and meat), no one had thought any more of the matter than Luffy's innocent imagination. Really, anything that wasn't a nightmare, or kept him awake the next night, was welcome.

Like this one Robin was currently nodding at, her face no different than ever to an outsider, but at a certain fond attention rarely shared outside of her hodgepodge flock of family and the ruins leading her to her dreams.

"The sky was orange, like permanent sunset." Luffy was saying, and his unusual choice of words in this particular episode was written aside for Chopper as a possible symptom; the reindeer saw little wrong with his Captain, but would take no chances with the health of his crew. This was the Grand Line, after all. " The grass was red, almost rusty looking, and there were mountains, white and topped with snow. It had the prettiest trees, Robin! They were silver, and when the sun rose on them, they sparkled and shone, like they were on fire."

"It seems as though you had quite the adventure." The archaeologist replied with a soft smile, the words completed in the small notebook set aside for just this purpose, but ready to receive more.

"Yeah!" Her captain grinned, the strange event beginning to fall away once more. "There was a green forest too, and everywhere was really warm, like Alabasta. Except, I wasn't hot and tired. Maybe 'cause I was dreaming?"

Robin gave a small chuckle when Luffy was predictably distracted by whatever game Chopper and Usopp were playing, scampering off with all the energy and almost childish glee that only Luffy could accomplish. Usopp himself would likely take a peek at the notes later, when Luffy had forgotten whatever he had seen in the dream, to sketch out for himself.

And Luffy always forgot, as if the young man was not the source of the tales or images his mind saw, and they spirited themselves away back to where ever they had come from in his waking hours, the foremost reason for the journal in the first place. Occasionally, the captain would murmur of people he'd never met or places that didn't exist while at rest (also added to the notebook), but confronted with the information, Luffy would only tip his head and stare in light confusion.


	2. Prompt: Jacked in

I could quite easily see both sides of the argument. What had brought me here, and what had actually occurred were as far apart as one could get, I suppose. Perhaps, if light could be made to show all the facts, some sort of agreement could be reached. Though, were I in their place, I'd be dead already for what had happened; with sharp heated eyes and weapons aimed, I spent an entire moment-turned-eternity wondering why I hadn't already expired.

Ah. They were speaking. I couldn't hear over my many new heart problems manifesting themselves in my ears and throat. "Can I help?" It took a little time to realize from the slight raise of a couple eyebrows that I most likely did use any actual words, and would need to try again. "I-I want to help. I do. Honest."

I numbly processed the information I still retained on the situation at hand, this time able to comprehend when spoken to. "Haven't you helped enough?" He growled, the sword far enough from its home at his side to gleam with all the threat matched in his voice (Roranoa Zoro, 120,000,000 bounty, Santoryu, how do three swords even work?). The blonde seemed unhappy about it, but made no move to intervene (Black Leg Sanji? Hard to know, poor thing had no luck with posters, but the abstract features made sense; 75,000,000 bounty.) The rest matched the former, just as before.

My voice was surprisingly stable. "This is a delicate situation, and the system cannot be accessed by anyone outside without clearance. To continue on your set course would remove him from the system, yes, but he would not be the man you came to retrieve, if he remained to be anyone at all. I wish to change that result."

The looks of horror and concern that grew over them told me they understood to a degree, as well as assured me that they really weren't the people the world believed them to be; I was much more sure that this was what I wanted. Some of the more timid ones (and with they way even they can glare, that's a strangely conflicting statement) looked over to the boy in question. Being locked in the system wasn't easy for anyone, but knowing what I know now, I wondered if all of it really was because his devil fruit blocked the conventional means, and if some of it wasn't for the sheer fact that he was a more notorious pirate than the other ones here. He was half-slumped in the seat; not his, that would imply he'd had a choice of where he was, instead of being manacled and tortured. The hardwire was literal, lines drawn into his back, directly into the nervous system from his spine and neck, and some of the back of his head; it was a rather horrifying mess, one forcing him into whatever they could do to keep him placid. He did manage to fight back from time to time, but the system always reclaimed him.


	3. Prompt 3: Multitude

Nami sighed; not a normal sigh, where fists would be used, and everything would be normal again. God, she wished it would be so easy. No, this was a sigh of frustration and worry hitting her limits. It was supposed to be a simple stop; there were no people, no monsters, no overly insane weather. The navigator guessed she should have known better; nothing can ever be easy when following Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami's train of thought derailed violently as moaning and screaming started up again. Luffy's moaning and screaming; that awful sound. Chopper was at his wits end, unable to find anyway to even ease whatever their captain was suffering from, and was once again left with no choice but to sedate him and pour over his books again. Luffy was not what normal people would consider sane by any means; this was now well beyond that. Sometimes he would mumble things that made no sense, sometimes he would be totally silent and unattached from the world. And sometimes, he would scream; loudly and heartbreaking painful, as if existing hurt. Nami wasn't sure which one was the worst.

No one really knew what had happened on that island, nor could find any helpful clues. Robin managed to coax out something about a cave and a jar, and Zoro had insisted that he'd spoken to someone who wasn't Luffy (which once again fell into confusing, nonsense explaination about dark jars and being lost).


	4. Prompt 4: Almightybroom's Dark Rooms

They stared at me, demanding an answer. It was fair, I understood that. I had something precious to them; how could they not respond this way. I took a breath and counted my blessing that they would allow this as my reply, grabbing my book, more journal than true novel for now, and began to read aloud:

Most stories start at the beginning. This is expected; how can one start anywhere else, after all? Some find themselves quite clever, starting at the end, where people stay, demanding their questions answered. Neither of these felt right for a tale quite like mine; I was at no begining, for it was not the first thing that happened to me or anyone else involved, nor was it an end, for things continued afterward. No, my tale begins right in the middle, changing everything I knew, and the way things moved forever.

One month or so after landing upon a small island in the East of the Blue Seas, I find myself assulted in the face by a mass of straw. Once I quelled my panic, I removed the offender and examined it thoroughly; it was a hat, aged but well kept, with a band of red. I had never seen anyone wearing it before, but it wasn't mine, so I had aimed to find to whom it belonged. Age aside, I had traveled some distance many a time, so it had become my custom to return things to where they belonged by wearing them; they tended to be seen better with my smaller stature. For half an hour, children called me strange; I was used to jeering and taunts at my choice in clothing, mostly ragged and foreign. It was the glares of their elders for days on end that cowed me; none would answer my questions, nor claim the hat. In a week's time, I was simply sent to the only bar of the small village; Patty's or Party's, I can't quite recall. It was quaint, like its surroundings, well cared for and clean, not like some I had been in or hidden around. It was never full, nor was it ever totally empty, and its keeper never seemed too busy, as if she were used to more being around as well as less.

I cautiously took a seat when I was waved up to the bar; by the way one of the few drinking fishermen were looking at me, I must have tread on sacred ground, but the woman behind the bar wouldn't let me move. She was kind and warm, though something in her eyes showed that whatever her age was, her soul was no longer young in the least, as there was a sadness there, especially at this hat.

Despite my insistence, she made me a meal, and it was only once I finally began eating it that she began to tell me a story. She told me her name was Makino, and that some time ago, this island was the home to a great pirate. She told me of his childhood; a bright and rambunctious youth whom charmed all he met with a dazzling smile and a pure warmth. He had been well loved here, if a tad lonely at times, and had many impressive adventures after setting off, though Makino herself didn't know them well enough to tell. He had died, not so very long ago, and this hat had been left at his grave site near the top of the nearby mountain. It had been believed that I had stolen it, and would not admit it; once that had been made clear to me, I couldn't see any other reaction from them.

I started my trek the next day, after Makino's mysterious smile, and assurance that I should be safe on the path, especially with the hat. I wasn't sure what could be so special about the hat or the mountain, that the former could guarantee safety on the latter. It was no time at all that I realized that this Mount Corvo was an entirely different world from the village below; the things that lived here made many parts of Paradise look positively tame. I couldn't believe anyone could live here, let alone a child; Makino had been correct, however, and though I had been seen, the monster predadors would turn and leave me be.

It was a plain and simple grave; a beautiful spot overlooking what felt like the entire ocean, catching a perfect breeze. I tied the hat to its former place, and simply enjoyed the peace for a while. I ignored that I felt eyes on my back; it was a normal feeling, and I rarely saw anyone when I turned anyway.

The peace shattered at a crash of thunder; I wondered when the clouds had changed, and the sky had gone gray, but that didn't help the downpour.

I made my way back to the village, soaked and cold, and was given no choice but to accept Makino's invitation for the night. I still insisted on at least working a share in payment, and the barmaid eventually allowed me to help clean tables. I was wiping down the last table, when I looked out the window; I could have sworn I had seen a figure in the final drizzle of the evening, watching me. It would not be the last I saw of him.

For another week, the first thing that always heppened once I stepped out of where ever I was staying, was a face full of strawhat. The villagers would laugh as I would huff and start another trek up the mountain; convinced of my innocence in the matter, they had become friendly again. What they did not know, was what would happen the rest of the day afterwards.

Everyday, a boy would be waiting for me, legs over the cliffside watching the sea. True, he was older than me, seventeen if not more, but only rarely did he feel older. His back was always turned to me; his bright red vest and unruly black hair always seemed slightly familiar for some reason, but I only ever sat behind him.

We talked- or, more accurately, I would talk, and he would laugh at me. I hadn't been a trusting person in some time, but I told him of everything I had been through with inexplicable ease. This day, a week after meeting him, however, was different. He legs were to his chest, knees holding his chin, and he felt so much dimmer.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't bother to sit.

"It's just a bad day for me." He replied. He may have tried to smile, but I didn't see it.

"What happened?" I asked, and he sighed wistfully.

Back then, I would always get in trouble, because I couldn't tell the difference; even if they were standing side by side, I never knew a ghost from a living person. Even now, I am still surprised when I get them mixed up. I admit I gaped when he told me how he died, the things he'd seen since being that way. "I wish I could help them. Do something to make it okay." He told me. "I was supposed to never have regrets, and I don't, not really."

"But you still want something." I replied, echoing the understanding. My answer was a grateful smile, the first time I had ever seen his face myself. It didn't fit quite right, too small, still sad. It was that, that made the choice for me. "Well, I've nothing important to do, and you're just going to keep throwing this hat at me, so why don't we take it somewhere?"

His face became pure sunshine as I untied the hat, put it on my back, and headed to the village. A month and a half after landing on an island in the East of the Blue Seas, I committed my first true crime; I stole a small boat and sailed away. No one stopped me, and most smiled.


	5. Prompt 5: Snow

The small boy decided that he like the way his hand felt in hers; warm against the wind, even through all his funny clothes. He looked up to her, eyes wide in wonder and awe, as well as to the sky above her. "This is snow, Luffy." Her smile was warm and bright, and as excited as his own. "We're going to play all sorts of fun games."br

Snow? He picked some up, watching it fall. He liked it; it was soft, and white, and pretty. She liked it too, and she looked just as pretty, spinning and dancing. He caught some on his tounge like she did; it was fun, but not very filling. She laughed, and so did he. "Having fun, Luffy?" He nodded, and his smile made her laugh more, making him squeal joyously when she spun him around. "I'm glad. I like the snow too."


	6. Prompt 6: Friendly Ghost

She wasn't malicious in any way; the most she had ever done was push people, move things, and giggle. She touched Luffy's hat exactly once, and at his (explosive) response, had easily relented. She responded the same to Chopper's tears at her tanuki eyes prank, and conflict (usually Zoro and Sanji, of course) would scare she off, sometimes for hours.

She loved to play; she seemed to enjoy trying to learn chess with Robin, and everyone was sure she was still trying to help Luffy properly play card games. She laughed at any song Brook played, and her favorite phrase was 'mystery thing', causing peals of laughter where ever she was hiding.

The crew only knew it was she, from a single incident, one afternoon. Everything had been mostly normal, until Chopper just . . . Dropped. The panic was short lived, then started anew, when his first response was, "Eep! I'm all fuzzy! And a boy! I'm a fuzzy boy!"


	7. Prompt 7: Klabaterman

Zoro had never felt uncomfortable in a bar before. He'd been stared at, yes; eyed and gauged, which usually ended up in a fight and getting kicked out after about his third barrel of booze. That he knew, he could react appropriately. He'd been feared, recognized on his bounty and left alone, by which he'd get his fourth barrel of booze, and someone in the crew would inevitably get them all in trouble, and run out of town (his bets would fall between his captain, the love cook, and the witch; he had good reasons for things). This was neither of those.

Her eyes would dart between the lot of them, warm and familiar with something, smug with some secret, but nothing aggressive or ill meant. Zoro shared a glance with Robin; so, she'd noticed too. Not surprising; that woman had her eyes on everything, sometimes literally. They looked back to the stranger, who didn't flinch.

She was telling a story to Usopp (some part of that was strange) about some old island myth, which would have normally been right up Robin's alley. Luffy and Chopper, of course, had no sense of danger (but to be fair, Luffy was usually a decent judge of character, in his own way), and were totally enthralled in the tale, and Sanji probably only cared because a woman did. Everyone else's attention was slowly drawn in as she went on.

"No one's ever been able to properly map this island. Most people just take the easy route, cut it in half. Silly to think people still don't believe in the impossible out here in the New World, but anyone else will just cut it down the middle if they even bother. The reason? It changes." She grinned mysteriously again. "The whole back half of the island shifts and moves, and things appear and disappear of their own volition. But the real special thing back there? The people. Well, sort of. You see, they aren't people in the normal sense of the word, but they aren't ghosts either. Ever heard of ship souls? They say you can only see them at the end of their lives, but there, as with all the Grand Line, there are . . . Exceptions."


	8. Prompt 8: Puppy

Chopper usually knew what to do in an emergency (after panicking). He was the doctor (going to be the best in the world), so anything medical was well in his area of expertise. If it was a fight, he always knew who's lead to follow. If it was a storm, Nami never led them wrong. Robin knew just about everything else, and between the crew, they were usually ready for everything.

Once again, the Grand Line always had ways to surprise everyone. If Chopper hadn't been able to hear him, they would have left him behind. All anyone else had heard was a small dog yelping, an egear puppy; a black one with familiar scar patterns in his fur. Only Chopper, being an animal, had heard them as desperate cries not to be left behind. "Are you okay, Luffy?" He asked, toweling off his now very small and fuzzy captain; he yipped happily, as if he hadn't nearly drowned chasing them to the docks.


	9. Prompt 9: Sick

It'd had been a tough week. Luffy, per his own usual luck, had taken pity on a young girl who'd shared her lunch with him, scaring off some trouble on her home as repayment. The problem came, when that same girl accidentatly made him horribly ill; she'd had a Devil Fruit she couldn't control yet, and whatever it was had allowed some sickness common to the island to bypass all of Luffy's normally impressive set of resistances and immunities.

It had started with a hightened sensitivity, headache, vertigo, and drop in energy, all of which the boy captain pushed away and ignored for the sake of being strong for the crew; it wasn't as if he'd even known what getting sick felt like anyway, and his solution to everything was meat. What had done him in was the nausea and fever; he had insisted on helping during a storm, and the poor weather and expounded on the symptoms until they had their way, that being the poor boy tossing his lunch over the side, and then himself as well when he had passed out. He didn't wake up again for hours, and the close call fights he had with his stomach had even Luffy wary of eating. It had taken Sanji almost a pack of cigarettes to deal with it, and Luffy eventually was convinced enough to try some soup and water he could keep down.

Some of his reactions had been cute; his dazed understanding of the situation had him curled up into the tiniest ball he could manage, buried under every blanket in the infirmary. "I dunno what conta- comto- couragtous-whatever is, but I don't want it on my nakama. It's bad." Had been his reason, and it had taken a very long explaination from Chopper and Nami to convince him that, no, he was not contagious, couragtous was not a word, and that everyone one would be fine to see him. After that, sometimes he would insist on seeing people, and having Chopper prove they weren't getting sick.

When the fever spiked, it was bad; high temperature added to the natural insulating abilities of rubber did very bad things to a body. Which was why the crew was gathered in the bathroom, tub half full of lukewarm water with Luffy head on Nami's lap, soaking in an attempt to cool him down without making him worse. "Poor Luffy-san." Brook bemoaned of his ailing captain. "Best seat on the ship, and he can't even enjoy it."

"Lucky bastard." Sanji agreed, but even he couldn't work up a proper anger over it when Luffy just looked so damn pitiful. Nami glared at both of them, but softened her gaze at her captain, taking some of the water and gently wetting his head. The effect of his devil fruit forced him asleep when combined with his fever and illness, but he was much calmer with his crew around him.


	10. Prompt 10: Island Times

Robin watched from the cafe seat at the small but bustling town. The place was an island that majored in trade, especially in the fact that the log time for poses there was stored in a strange fashion; the new log was collected instantly, but only from a single point on the island. Anywhere else, and the pose reacted as if it was in open sea. With no way to lose their current tracking, it was a perfect place to stop for supplies.

It was a longer stop that they usually had, and Luffy took to his extended shore leave with the same exuberance he took to everything else. The local children had taken a liking to him, and they'd taken Luffy to all of their little secret adventuring places with smiles and laughter. There had been stories told and games played for a few days now, and Luffy was currently taking a nap in the middle of the main road. While he snored away, the children took great amusement in being protectors of sorts, shooing away those who might accidentally step on him (save for Sanji who had stepped on him on purpose for eating nearly all of the stores again), or shushing anyone deemed too loud. The boys saw themselves as quite valiant, but the two small girls watched the captain with a note of confusion.

Robin bit back giggles at their conversation, always with her eyes and ears everywhere; "Do you think it would work?" Asked the youngest, fiddling with her fingers in lieu of the stuffed monkey she'd offered as Luffy's pillow.

"Well, sure." Said the older; it was clear the second girl was teasing the little one, but the younger child's eyes were as wide and bright as Chopper's at the story. "A prince wakes up a princess with one, right? So, he's not a king yet, so he's a prince. It should work backwards. Even if the only princessy thing about you is your name."

"Okay." Spoke the little girl confidently, thought she approached Luffy with caution and care. The boys watched her curiously, but chorused with disgust as she lay a kiss on the captain's nose.


	11. Prompt 11: Siren

It was very much unSUPER in Franky's opinion. No one could do much about it; the easiest way to solve the problem was to get rid of a small, humming, weird looking kid. She was fishlike, but not in the way of any fishman or mermaid the cyborg had ever seen before; she was covered in apendeges that were somewhere between wings and fins, and seemed to be much more for appearance than function (they even made up her hair; in any other scenario, it would have been pretty super). She was a light blue, and besides her weird wing-fins, she wore nothing more than old torn sail cloth. Her eyes were the color of storm clouds with bursts of the sky between; they had been sky blue before the crew had come on deck.

She hadn't spoken a word, and was frightened of everyone; Luffy and Chopper had her cornered after chasing her around the ship once her stow away hiding spot had been found. However, the two had froze once she had started that humming, and anytime anyone got near the three of them, one of the boys would lash out. No one wanted to hurt Chopper or Luffy, but no one was okay with watching them the way they were now either; still, quiet, and emotionless glazed eyes didn't suit them at all, and it was incredibly unsuper, not to mention kind of creepy.


	12. Prompt 12: Power Swap

Brook supposed that staying aboard the ship with Chopper at that port had really saved his skin. Not that he had any skin to save, being a skeleton, yohohohoho! Had there been the usual noise that was involved in their general shenanigans, the musician guessed he would have been less surprised; as it was no one seemed to really realize what had happened until they were starting to leave. br

Luffy had aimed to rocket toward lunch, like usual. What had happened was him landing dumbfounded on his face, entirely unstretched at all, with surprise and concern echoing equally across the crew. The poor boy had been complaining of being stuff and uncomfortable since, and had trouble sleeping even. Chopper was of the understanding that it was because of the change in how his body worked; being unable to move as freely as before, bound to the limits of the human body, had to feel strange and unnatural for someone who hadn't for a long time. Brook admitted that he didn't know much about stiff muscles as a skeleton, and took a personal pride in the fact his captain still laughed at the

Nami had nearly drowned in the bath later on, from which Robin had saved her with no issues at all. When the navigator found that it was because she was now rubber, the fit she pitched was legendary. Brook wasn't complaining; he had been in the right place and the right time for a perfect panty shot, even if it had gotten him knocked literally across the ship.


	13. Prompt 13: Klabaterman part 2

Luffy was excited. And of course he was, he was on an adventure, when he didn't think he was going to get more than a story. He recalled that the island was supposed to change shape (so cool!), and that there supposed to be some kind of ghosts there (maybe he could catch one this time; he didn't have his bug catching gear with him, but maybe he could put it in Chopper's backpack or Usopp's bag). He didn't remember the storyteller's name (Chie? Chico? Chai? Cheese? Cheese had to be it; cheese wasn't meat, but it was pretty tasty), but that hardly mattered in the face of adventure.

Speaking of Cheese, he had missed what she was talking about as she brought them to a path to the mystery part of the island. It was really cool, like wide flat pillars that made a path from the cliff through the river to the opposite shore. Everyone had to make little jumps from on to the next to cross them, like a game. Well, everyone but Cheese. Cheese dove headlong into the river, and Zoro had to hold onto Chopper to keep him from following after her. She was fine though, dragging someone onto shore at the end of the path.

They were small, like a kid but not a really little kid. Luffy got to them about the same time Chopper did (because Chopper was the best doctor and he worried about people). It was when she looked at them and smiled that Luffy realized he knew exactly who it was. She looked a lot different than the last time he'd seen her, with her short blonde hair and pale skin, but the horns (which was so cool!) and the warm black eyes were exactly the same. She didn't give him long to dwell on any of that, though; not before she tackled him in a hug. "Captain!" She cheered happily.

"Merry!"


End file.
